Tempered glass doors and side lights are used in many office and commercial buildings. They are generally installed in a metal frame using one of a variety of bonding agents. The installation of glass in such conventional frame arrangements requires costly set-ups and fixturesand considerable skill to proprly set and bond the tempered glass in place.
As an alternative to the aforementioned manner of installing tempered glass in glass doors, mechanical systems for accomplishing this result have been suggested, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,423,582 to Yates and 4,680,903 to Horgan. Despite these attempts to solve the problem, the result has been structures which have no stop mechanism whereby consequently the wedge can be drawn so tightly that it will break the tempered glass or, in the alternative where a stop structure has been provided, the resultant structure is too complicated to be practical.